1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic bottle crushing system and method and more particularly pertains to reducing the volume of plastic bottles for storage, transportation and reuse in a safe, ecologically sound, economical and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle crushing systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle crushing systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing the volume of bottles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a plastic bottle crushing system and method that allows reducing the volume of plastic bottles for storage, transportation and reuse in a safe, ecologically sound, economical and convenient manner.
In this respect, the plastic bottle crushing system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the volume of plastic bottles for storage, transportation and reuse in a safe, ecologically sound, economical and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plastic bottle crushing system and method which can be used for reducing the volume of plastic bottles for storage, transportation and reuse in a safe, ecologically sound, economical and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.